The COBRE projects utilize molecular biology approaches to understand the molecular mechanisms of respiratory diseases caused by respiratory pathogens including Respiratory Syncytial Virus, influenza virus, and bacteria. The objective of the Molecular Biology Core is to provide centralized services and technical expertise in molecular biology for promising junior investigators and other Center investigators. The specific aims of the core are as follows: 1) Design and construct RNAi vectors for gene silencing, 2) Design and construct overexpression vectors for transgene expression, 3) Provide support for mutagenesis, 3) Provide support for gene and pathway reporter assays, 4) Provide support for efficient transfection using adenovirus and lentivirus vectors or the Amaxa system, 5) Provide support for real-time PCR gene qualification, 6) Provide support for DNA microarray analyses, and 7) Provide advice and consultation on various aspects of molecular biology to COBRE and Center investigators and develop or adopt new methods as needed.